


All That Glitters Is Gold

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hero Worship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter loves Iron Man.





	All That Glitters Is Gold

I was only fifteen years old. I loved Iron Man so much, I had all the merchandise and movies. I'd pray to Iron Man every night before I go to bed, thanking for the life I've been given. "Iron Man is love", I would say, "Iron Man is life". My dad hears me and calls me a faggot. I knew he was just jealous for my devotion of Iron Man. I called him a cunt. He slaps me and sends me to go to sleep. I'm crying now and my face hurts. I lay in bed and it's really cold. A warmth is moving towards me. I feel something touch me. It's Iron Man. I'm so happy. He whispers in my ear, "This is my swamp". He grabs me with his powerful metal hands, and puts me on my hands and knees. I spread my ass-cheeks for Iron Man. He penetrates my butthole. It hurts so much, but I do it for Iron Man. I can feel my butt tearing as my eyes start to water. I push against his force. I want to please Iron Man. He roars a mighty roar, as he fills my butt with his love. My dad walks in. Iron Man looks him straight in the eye, and says, "It's all ogre now". Iron Man leaves through my window. Iron Man is love. Iron Man is life.


End file.
